


Grace Anatomy

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Grey's Anatomy AU, M/M, Neurosurgeon!Cas, Smut, Surgery, Top!Cas, Trauma Surgeon!Dean, bottom!Dean, ish, medical AU, non graphic surgical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: There's a new doctor at Seattle Grace and Castiel wants to find out who he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jensennjared's Entertainment AU challenge :)
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing @galaxystiel ♥♥

“Nice of you to join us, Doctor Bradbury,” Castiel says, voice muffled behind his face mask as his hand stills, the instrument still pressed inside the patient’s brain. He already knows she’s smiling without having to look.

“Sorry, there was a new surgeon today. Missouri asked me to show him where the locker rooms were.” Charlie says as she takes her place beside Castiel.

Castiel steadies himself before resuming the procedure. Though he’s done this a thousand times before, there’s no room for complacency so he runs through the steps in his head to make sure everything will go as planned. Things can go wrong at any moment and he has to be prepared.

“Who's the new doctor?” Castiel asks, glancing at Charlie before holding his hand out for the next instrument.

“Doctor Winchester. Trauma surgeon. That’s literally all he said to me.” Charlie tells him shortly, faking a huffy voice. “And even I have eyes to say that he’s definitely a looker.”

Castiel pauses his instruments once again. Inappropriate thoughts run through his mind momentarily and he smirks a little before giving Charlie a knowing look. She’s keeps her mouth shut after that and let’s him finish off the procedure.

Charlie still sends him teasing looks throughout the rest of the procedure and eventually when it’s closing time, Cas has had enough of her smirking. He’s worked with her long enough to decipher her emotions even with her mask on. He kindly asks her to close up, letting her take his place and shifting out of his OR scrubs and heading back towards the wash room.

He’s got an hour before his next surgery and he should prepare for it. However, curiosity is getting the better of him and he’s strangely eager to meet the new doctor. Seattle Grace doesn’t get too many new doctors, let alone surgeons. For that reason, it’s always interesting to see who he’s possibly going to be working with in the future.

Fantasy men run through his mind momentarily and he smirks a little. It’s wildly inappropriate but no one know what’s in his head, at least he hopes no one notices.

The elevator at the end of the corridor pings open and Castiel makes a dash for it. People file out and he hops into the empty elevator. He’s glad he’s on his own, his foot is tapping with something akin to excitement and it makes his whole body vibrate.

He’s still smirking, almost tempted to drop Charlie a text for when she’s finished, scolding her about the information. He’s not even met the guy yet and already he’s thinking about unbefitting happenings in the on-call room. He bites his lips to hide the smirk and wills his cheeks to return to their normal pallor and barely registers as the doors open again and someone else steps in and stands beside him.

“Hey,” a voice like faux suede says. Castiel jerks his head up and is faced with an unrealistically attractive man. He must have some strange look on his face as the man quirks a brow and repeats himself.

“Oh,” Castiel’s voice isn’t all there and he coughs before trying again. “Hello,” That’s better, he greets him with his usual doctor-like tone, all knowing and confident – something his father taught him.

A hand is thrust towards him and he puts his brain into gear long enough to take it. “Doctor Winchester. Trauma Surgeon.”

“You’re the new surgeon? I’m Doctor Castiel Novak, Neurosurgeon.” They shake hands and stand shoulder to shoulder once again as the elevator carries on its journey downward. Castiel can’t help thinking that Charlie’s words really did ring true. She usually has a tendency to over exaggerate but not this time it seems. He’d drag _him_ into an on-call room any time of the day.

Castiel chews his lip at the inappropriate thought just as the doors slide open for the final time and they both step out.  Doctor Winchester moves away swiftly and Castiel realises that the only reason he came down there was to talk to Doctor Winchester. Feeling slightly lost, he heads towards the nurse’s station to pose as if he’s doing something. Maybe he can keep an eye on Doctor Winchester for a bit, see how he works? _This is inappropriate_ , Castiel chides to himself.

“You look like you’re up to no good, Castiel,” Pamela says from where she’s sat flicking through charts. She barely looks at him but she’s one of those people who can read others with a simple look. It’s scary sometimes that she’s so knowing about everything.

“Of course not.” Castiel retorts with a grin.

Pamela raises a brow at him and shakes her head. “So you’re not taking a peek at that hot new doctor? You know some of the nurses are calling him the new McDreamy.” She huffs a laugh.

Castiel snorts. It’s wildly undignified but it turns into a breathy laugh anyway. He changed his voice to a mocked high pitch and replies: “But I’m McDreamy.” He bats his eyelids playfully at Pamela who’s sent into a fit of giggles.

“He’s in need of a new name. How’s about McSteamy.” She winks at Cas and his cheeks heat a little.

“Who's this ‘McSteamy’?” The doctor in question joins them at the nurses stating and he hands over the chart after sprawling his signature at the bottom. “Mrs. Jacobs needs to go for a head CT and we’re still waiting for her bloodwork.” He tells Pamela. She nods and adds the chart to her steadily growing pile.

Doctor Winchester twists his pen in his hands, letting it dance over his knuckles and between his fingers as a magician would a coin. Castiel can’t help but be mesmerised by the action, if he’s honest, he likes a man whose good with his hands. _Not like that..._ though it is a bonus. 

“You’re McSteamy, Doctor Winchester.” Pamela supplies and the man laughs, putting his pen away in his pocket.

Castiel doesn’t admit it but he’s a little bit in love. _You can’t fall in love that quickly_ , he chides himself and rolls his eyes as subtly as he can. He doesn’t get away with it and the doctor turns to him.

“What? You don’t think it suits me?” Castiel wants to yell that it definitely suits him, but he restrains himself and sends him a quirked brow before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking off.

He doesn’t get very far when Doctor Winchester sidles up next to him and joins him on the walk back to the elevator.

“So, what do they call you then?” He asks nonchalantly, bumping his shoulder lightly. Castiel stops in his tracks, cheeks reddening.

“What?”

“What do they call you? You’re like the hottest doc around here, they gotta call you something,” he says and it makes Castiel’s heart do all sorts of things that don’t seem anatomically possible.

“I... I’ve heard they call me McDreamy,” He replies, playing it off like he doesn’t really know. He takes in the other man’s grin and chuckle but keeps on walking. Doctor Winchester catches up again quickly.

“That sounds about right.” He throws a wink towards Castiel and he does his best to keep walking without faltering. This is out of control, Doctor Winchester is definitely flirting with him and he’s not entirely sure what he wants to do with it.

He surreptitiously checks his watch and realises he only has half an hour to prepare for surgery. “I have to go. I’m due in surgery.”

“Catch ya later, McDreamy!” He calls after him.

*

Castiel concentrates, he won’t let the weight of the procedure hang over him. He’s fully aware that he’s got an audience, this is the first time that he’s done this procedure since the new intake of curious interns. He speaks out loud for them so they know what he’s doing and they can take down notes. They’ll eventually split off to their own specialities but right now everything is interesting and Castiel is going to serve as a good resident and teach them.

When he looks up to explain something further he spots a new but achingly familiar face in the gallery. Doctor Winchester is sitting on the end seat, elbows to knees and listening intently. It’s extremely distracting. He’s shed his coat and his navy blue scrubs look very, very good on him and he wonders what colour the residents wore in his last hospital.

“Charlie, can you page someone for me quick?” He whispers. It’s useful to have her there sometimes.

“Sure thing, boss!” She chirps.

“Can you page Doctor Winchester and let him know he’s being very distracting.” He murmurs. He hopes no one else can hear or can be bothered to eavesdrop. Gossip spreads like wild fire within the hospital and while it may be truth, the last thing he wants is his crush on Doctor Winchester to be the hot new gossip.

“Sure thing, Cas.” She rattles off the message to him and returns to the procedures, quickly and efficiently resuming to where he was.

*

Several hours later, Castiel is exhausted and decides to use his free time for a nap in the on-call room. It’s dark and quiet, and just perfect to quell the buzz that fills his mind. It only heightens the other matter though. He sighs heavily.

“That was a big sigh,” the bed squeaks as Castiel startles. The voice came from the top bunk which was unexpected.

“This is supposed to be a quiet room, Doctor Winchester.” Castiel grumbles, stifling a yawn.

“Dean.”

In tiredness, the name doesn’t really register. “What?”

“My name... it’s Dean.”

“Well then, Dean, this is a quiet spot so if you don’t mind, I’m taking a nap.”

“Goodnight, then.” Castiel is pretty sure Dean is smirking.

“It’s three in the afternoon. I’d hardly call that night.” Castiel resents his grumpiness when he’s tired, he says all the wrong things and now is no different. “Sorry...”

“No sweat, have a good nap.”

“I get off around seven, if you wanted to head to Joe’s with me, some of the others are going as well.” Castiel tells him as a kind of apology.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Dean yawns loudly and Castiel hears him roll over on the bed above him.

Castiel pulls the light blanket over his body to stave off the slight chill in the room and closes his eyes. Taking deep, measured breaths he calms himself into a doze.

It feels like merely minutes have gone by when the tell-tale sound of Castiel’s pager goes off and he scrambles for it. It flashes up with a code blue for one of his patients and he’s out the door in moments. He probably woke Dean up in the process but he’s sure Dean will forgive him, and if not, he’ll just have to buy him a drink.

*

Two and a half hours later and an unsuccessful emergency surgery, his patient was lost. Castiel’s day turns itself upon its head leaving him feeling oddly empty. He’s glad now that it’s six thirty and he’ll be going home soon. He imagines himself curled up in his old armchair with the current book he’s reading. Of course, this is all before he remembers that he’s invited Dean out to Joe’s and it would be impolite to not show up.

He’s tempted to call it off but when he thinks about it, perhaps a few drinks with Dean who seems adamant to flirt with him doesn’t sound too bad and might sway his mood.

It’s oddly reassuring that Dean’s locker is the one next to his. He’s personalised it already with a few photographs sticky-taped onto the side. It feels like he’s prying when he takes a closer look. There’s one of him and another guy in army uniform, arms around each other’s shoulders and grinning like they’re not trapped somewhere that is probably hell on earth.

In another Dean is distinctly younger and is on the lap of a happy looking blonde woman that Castiel takes to be his mother. There’s a tiny baby in her arms as well, perhaps a brother or sister, it’s a little hard to tell from the photo which has been folded and unfolded several times over several years.

“That’s my mom and my little brother; though my little brother isn’t so little anymore, he’s got a solid few inches on me now.” Dean says planting himself on the low wooden bench and sheds his scrub shirt. He’s bare underneath and Castiel is most definitely not having a sneak peek. Dean is well toned with soft freckles dancing across his shoulders. He’s sporting a few scars too, but that kind of makes sense given that he was most likely in the army before coming here. “You finished staring over there? Can I put a shirt on now?” it’s a tease and Castiel knows that but he still feels guilty and he blushes.

“Sorry...” Castiel murmurs. He removes his own scrubs and dresses quickly, he can feel Dean’s eyes on him as he does so, he doesn’t mind, it’s almost a repayment.

“You ready to head out?” Dean asks. He’s changed into jeans and a black shirt with a flannel on top and hauls his leather shoulder bag over his head. Castiel smiles at him as he zips up his maroon hoodie and nods.

They walk out together, chatting about nothing in particular and straying away from their days. Dean must know _something_ happened during Castiel’s day but Castiel is glad he doesn’t mention it.

Joe’s is bustling when they arrive, music is loud enough to cover most people’s conversations but they can still hear raucous laughter from one corner.

Dean heads to the bar and eyes the bartender. He shouts out for two beers and the bartender quirks a brow at Castiel.

“Whiskey and cola, please!” He corrects before throwing a smile at Dean.  “I don’t drink beer. At least not anymore.”

“That sounds like a story,” Dean hums as he’s handed their two drinks. They head towards an empty table, no one else is here yet so they can join them later, right now it’s just Dean and Cas.

“There’s really not much to it.” It’s a flat out lie but Castiel isn’t really willing to tell Dean about his dead, alcoholic brother when he’s only just met him. “Have you moved here recently?” A quick subject change and Dean barely blinks as he delves into how he’d got to Seattle.

“Yeah, ‘bout a month ago. Got an apartment not too far from here, an old firehouse – it needs some work but I can do that eventually.”

“Sounds nice.” He comments as Dean takes a long drain from his glass. Castiel takes a sip of his own, he’ll drink a maximum of three singles and colas and won’t go any further.

“Hey, it’s even still got the fireman pole.” Castiel watches as Dean drains the last of his beer in one go and glances over at the bar as if wanting another. He looks a bit sheepish as he notices that Castiel has barely drunk half of his and politely waits for the next round. Instead he shells a few nuts and chews them slowly.

“You don’t need to wait for me to get another drink, Dean.” Castiel smiles to reassure him but Dean just shakes his head slightly.

“Probably should slow up anyhow. Can’t show up to work tomorrow hungover.” He laughs and stuffs another handful of nuts in his mouth.

Castiel watches as Dean licks the saltiness from his fingers one by one. It stirs feelings in his gut and he looks away before something embarrassingly inappropriate happens. Besides, he’s not a fifteen years old closeted guy anymore, he can control himself in adult situations. He hasn’t had much practice but he can do it. He _can_ do it.

“Nuts?” the small plastic bowl slides gracefully towards him and cuts his staring. Castiel’s eyes snap up to Dean who’s smirking. He must’ve noticed Castiel’s staring, but he seems anything but offended, he’s practically preening under the looks Castiel has been giving him.

“Thanks,” He picks a few up and shovels them into his mouth a lot less elegantly than intended and one even falls back to the table. He swiftly ignores it and finishes off his drink.

“Want another, Cas?” Dean asks. Castiel shrugs noncommittally and digs in his wallet for a couple of dollars to pay for it. Dean just shakes his head. “It’s on me.” He stands and saunters to the bar. It’s hard for Castiel to keep his eyes off the perfect lines of Dean’s ass and he shovels a second handful of nuts in his mouth to distract himself.

When Dean gets back, they start up easy conversation again. Castiel tells him about his own house that’s about four miles down the road and how long he’s lived in Seattle. He tells him about the time he lived in a tin can trailer out in the forest and kept bees for a while and his love for ferry boats. Dean snorts at that one but it turns into a hazy grin. They’ve only been eating beer nuts since lunchtime and the alcohol is soaking their brains quicker than usual.

They’ve both finished their second drinks when Dean nods towards the door.

“Wha’d’ya say we get outta here?” Dean’s speech is a little slurred but not much, there’s a cheery nature to it too, friendly and confident. Dean throws him a wink and Castiel tunes in to Dean’s meaning.

“Oh!” Castiel grins. Alcohol does not always equal bad decisions, he tells himself. This is a good idea. This is what he wants. Hell, he’s been eyeing the guy up all day, imagining a roll in the hay in the on-call room.

Dean stands, he’s still steady on his feet. “C’mon, Cas,”

Castiel smiles and shuffles out of the booth seat and follows Dean out the bar. The bartender gives them a quick wave and they head out.

Being mid-April, the weather is fairly mild but there’s a dampness to the air. It’s not raining at the moment but Castiel has no doubt it will later so he can only hope that wherever they go is at least dry.

He’s not expecting it when Dean takes hold of his hand and drags him in the direction of the hospital.

“Dean, we can’t go back, we’re drunk.” Castiel warns playfully.

“Tipsy, not drunk.” Dean corrects with a wink. “Besides, we ain’t goin’ back.”

That’s when Castiel notices he’s being pulled towards the parking lot and he’s afraid for a moment that Dean’s going to drive them somewhere.  But he can’t imagine a doctor would do such a reckless thing.

“Stop thinking so much, I’m not driving anywhere, my baby is in a nice secluded spot, so no one will see us.” He drawls, and God is that the most mighty and sexiest thing he’s heard in a long while. Pamela flirting with him daily completely does not count.

Castiel, mind now eased, grins at Dean. He sees the what he assumes to be Dean’s car ahead of them, sleek and black and almost invisible over this side of the car park.

Dean’s back hits the side of the car with a kind of practiced ease or perhaps he was just being gentle with the car he seemed to love, he spoke about it – her – with awe and respect while they were at Joe’s.

Hands grab hold of Castiel’s hoodie and he’s drawn close to Dean, only stumbling a little as his feet take a moment to catch up. Slowly, oh so slowly, Dean drags the zipper open and loops his arms round his waist to pull him ever closer.

This is nothing like he imagined it, for some reason he’d imagined a quick and dirty kind of sex, not _this_. _This_ is somewhat sensual, gentle and caring. He smiled as Dean caught his lips in a kiss and encourages Castiel to grind his hips against his own. Castiel does, keeping with Dean’s steady rhythm, feeling the slight hardness in Dean’s pants.

Dean moves forward, pushing Castiel back and he hears the car door open. He’s pulled back towards him as Dean sits down and eyes him invitingly. Dean’s warm hands leave his body and Castiel watches him with a sense of longing as he drags himself to sit against the opposite door.

Castiel steps into the low car awkwardly, crawling along the plush leather bench seat. When he reaches Dean, he presses his thigh into his crotch, relieved when he feels the hardness. The other thigh slots between Dean’s leg and the back of the seat. Castiel leans forward, capturing Dean’s lips in another kiss, rougher than the previous kiss, but Dean’s moans in no way objected. He reaches blindly for the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt, rucking it up when he finds it and taking his nimble fingers to Dean’s nipple, he rolls it between his finger and thumb, pinching it just enough to make a beautiful groan erupt from Dean’s throat.  He can definitely feel Dean’s erection now, probably at full hardness even trapped in his jeans.

Castiel takes the moment to use his other hand which isn’t teasing Dean’s nipple to unbutton his jeans. He can feel Dean’s lips draw up into a smirk and he stops kissing him. They rest their foreheads together, breathing harshly. The sound of their breath and the rustle of clothes seems loud in the small space of the car.

Flies unzipped, Castiel reaches within the confines of Dean’s jeans to palm his cock through his boxers.

“You’re so hard...” Castiel breathes. He nibbles at Dean’s pulse point, all the while fondling Dean’s cock.

“Cas... Jesus...” Dean gasps.  He lifts his ass off the seat and allows Cas to remove his jeans and boxers, they get stuck round Dean’s ankles as his boots stay on. Castiel shuffles himself backwards and takes Dean in his mouth, relishing the taste of the salty warmth. When he glances up, Dean’s braced himself as if he’s restraining himself from grabbing Cas’ hair and his mouth is forming a beautiful ‘o’, betraying his pleasure.

Precome bitter on Castiel’s tongue, he pulls off Dean’s cock, only to drag his lips back up to Dean’s. He presses feather light kisses to Dean’s kiss bitten lips before moving on and nibbling at his earlobe. Dean gasps and hums at the sensations, arching his back and pressing himself against Castiel, dying for more, dying for release.

“Have you got a condom and lube?” Castiel whispers into Dean’s ear, voice sultry and full of want.

Dean nods, an unavoidable whimper escaping him. “In the glove box.” He replies shortly. It’s all he can manage when Cas’ fingers are ranging over him, keeping the sensations alive and prominent.

Despite the steamy heat of the car, Dean feels a chill as Castiel’s hands leave his body. He can hear him stretch awkwardly over the front bench seat and rummage around in the glove box before giving a satisfied noise when he finds what he’s looking for.

Castiel drops back to his knees between Dean’s spread legs and quirks a brow at Dean in question. He chuckles when Dean nods frantically.

Squirting lube on his fingers, Castiel circles round Dean entrance, watching as he squirms and listening as his bare ass creaks against the leather seats. He presses in with a single finger, working it in and out before adding a second, followed by a third scissoring them and making sure to press against Dean’s sweet spot. He knows when he finds it when Dean yelps and moans.

“Fuck...” Dean breathes. Castiel carries on fingering him as he leans forward once again, capturing Dean’s cussing lips in his own, biting down gently on his lower lip. The sounds coming out of Dean’s mouth are sinful and he adores it.

“Cas... stop teasing and get in me... I think my dick’s gonna fall off.” Castiel laughs into Dean’s mouth, kissing and nipping at his already reddened lips.

“Alright then,” He whispers. Castiel unbuttons his trousers, and lowers them along with his underwear, setting his hard, leaking cock free. He quickly fishes around for the condom packet before ripping it open and donning it with a practiced ease. He wasn’t _that_ innocent in college.

Lining himself up, hands braced on Dean’s hips to tilt them upwards for the best angle of entrance, he pushes in with an insane slowness that has Dean huffing and cursing. He bottoms out and stills, feeling Dean clenching and unclenching around him, it’s stirring more heat in his stomach and he soothes his thumbs against Dean’s smooth hips.

“Fuckin’ move, dammit.” Dean’s voice almost echoes and Castiel is sure that it could be heard outside the car. He takes Dean’s word and draws back out before setting a decent pace.

Dean’s legs wrap around Cas’ waist, altering the angle and allowing Castiel to hit Dean’s prostate on near every thrust. They’re both breathing harshly, Castiel trying to keep Dean’s hips canted with one hand, and allowing the other to wrap around Dean’s dick and pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

“Ah-ah...” Dean’s moans and grunts are becoming louder and more erratic as Castiel brings him closer to the edge. “Cas!”

Castiel’s hips falter and stutter as his orgasm takes over him. He lets out a shout that echoes in the small space and spills into the condom, pressed deep into Dean. He takes Dean in hand again, arms shaking from exertion, and brings him back to the edge. He thrusts in and out minutely, teasing Dean’s prostate until he comes in great spurts over his stomach and chest.

Dean’s flushed face is obvious even in the dark and his chest heaves. He’s beautiful in the eyes of Cas’ post orgasm haze. He doesn’t want to move but he knows he needs to before they both become uncomfortable. He draws out of Dean and Dean grunts with over-sensitivity as he does so. After removing the condom and tying it off, he leans over to press a kiss to Dean’s once again who hums with content.

“God... that was good.” Dean compliments.

“I’m glad.” Castiel replies. Dean shifts until Cas can shuffle into the space next to Dean. It’s awkward and the bench seat isn’t designed for two grown, muscled men to lie side by side.

There’s a rustle as Dean fishes into the foot well and presents a box of tissues. Snagging a few out, he does his best to clean himself up.

“Kinda wish we didn’t have to move...” Cas says, brows knitting together.

Dean lets out a little chuckle. “Believe me, as comfy as it is to sleep in here, it’s not big enough.”

Castiel sighs and sits up reluctantly. Dean’s t-shirt is tucked up to his armpits and once he’s clean, Cas pulls it down with ease before aiding Dean’s boxers and jeans up his legs.

It’s a battle for them to get decent again and for the most part they’re silent until Cas slips off the seat and lands ass first in the foot well with only one leg in his jeans. Dean laughs then, whole body rocking back and forth, tears practically racing down his face. His head is thrown back against the steamed up window and Castiel rolls his eyes and pouts.

“You could at least give me a hand.” He scowls, though it’s far from malicious. Dean eventually composes himself and hauls Cas out with ease. It’s obvious now, that Dean was a military man, it in the way he holds himself and pulled Castiel out of the hole.

Castiel clocks the time and realises he’s only got six hours before he has to get up for his next shift. He sighs because he should head home but that means bailing out on Dean after mind blowing sex with him. It makes him feel guilty because he’s not normally the one for one night stands.

“You gotta go?” Dean asks.

“Yeah...” Cas replies dejectedly.

“Well, until next time then,” Dean throws him a playful wink and pulls on his plaid shirt. “I should probably walk home for a shower anyway.”

“Good idea.”

“What you tryin’ to say?” Dean laughs. He opens the car door and hops out, Castiel follows him and watches as Dean stands on unsteady legs. It’s not all that surprising really, given the exercise they just completed in such a small space.

Castiel straightens his hoodie and adjusts his trousers before squaring his shoulders to look back at Dean. “I’m not trying to say anything, I was just suggesting a shower was a good idea.”

Dean sighs but he grins mere moments afterwards. He shakes his head as he says: “Catch ya later.”

Castiel smiles and watches as Dean heads out of the car park and towards his house. It’s not long before Castiel departs and heads his own way after hailing a taxi.

*

It turns out it’s hard to sleep when Cas’ mind is buzzing so much after the alcohol and sex, but he falls asleep eventually. It doesn’t, however, feel like he slept a wink when he alarms lets out its shrill ring and has him out of bed and showering.

He dresses mechanically, pours himself a larger than usual coffee and picks up his paper from the doorstep. He’s feeling mostly awake by half a cup and closes the paper to finish off getting ready.

Remembering that his car is still at the hospital, Castiel heads down the end of the road to catch the bus.

It feels like forever when the bus stops at every possible stop on the route towards Seattle Grace but he finally arrives and heads straight towards the locker room.

He’s apprehensive for a moment, not entirely sure how he going to react when he sees Dean. He’s not there when he opens the door. Charlie is just getting change, her hot pink bra on show for everyone.

“Morning, Charlie.” Castiel strips off and pulls on his scrubs.

“Cas! Where were you last night? We came to the bar and you weren’t there,”

“Dean and I had a few drinks and then we left, sorry.” He explains and realising what he’s just implied, he tries to leave the room.

Charlie is onto him before he even knows it, but at least it’s a little quieter round here. “What? You and Dean... you know...?” She whistles lowly.

“No... Charlie! How can you think that! I went home alone thank you very much.” He’s lying through his teeth – mostly, he did go home alone after all – and he would bet Charlie knows that. She drops it however with a shake of her head and heads towards the nurses station with Cas.

They’re chatting with Pamela when Dean slides up. He’s not even remotely looking worse for wear from last night like Cas is.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greets. He notices when all heads turn to Cas. “Charlie, Pamela... hey.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel can’t help the steady blush as it creeps to his cheeks.

Dean hands a chart over to Pamela before disappearing again. Both Pam and Charlie look at him with amused expressions on their faces. “What?” He feigns innocence even though it futile.

Charlie leans in close to him, “You totally fucked the new doctor,”

Castiel reddens and he pulls away, stacking his charts and scowls at Charlie.

“I cannot believe you!” He huffs.

“You totally did...”

“Fine. Yes. And he said _until next time_ , as well.” Cas ignores the blatantly obvious embarrassment written all over his face.

“Go for it, Angel.” Pamela encourages.

“Be happy,” Charlie adds.

Castiel gives them a little smile and takes a breath. He nods at them before heading off for rounds, he a little late as it is but at least there’s a chance his interns have gathered.

He hopes today will be a good day. Fingers crossed tonight will be even better, he’s pretty sure his shift finishes at the same time as Dean’s.

Maybe they’d make it in to a bed this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grace Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953192) by [DestielHispano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano), [HuntersUnitedArg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersUnitedArg/pseuds/HuntersUnitedArg)




End file.
